Different space and atmospheric activities have an effect on objects on the surface of the planet, for example, solar activity can cause geomagnetic activity which can affect electrical objects (e.g., electrical transmission lines, transformers, etc.). As an example, a space weather event may cause electric currents in the magnetosphere and ionosphere to experience large variations, which also affect the Earth's magnetic field. The variations in the magnetic field can induce currents in conductors on or under the surface of Earth. For example, the variations may induce currents in transmission grids, buried pipelines, undersea communication cables, telephone networks, and the like. The induced potentials may increase corrosion of steel, damage power transformers, and the like. In the case of a transformer, this induced potential can be driven through the neutral of the transformer, causing the transformer to operate in half-cycle saturation mode. While operating in half-cycle saturation mode harmonics are generated, windings of the transformer can be lost and heated, the reactive power demand can increase, and the like. These problems can lead to the deterioration and sometimes failure of the transformer and/or transmission line.